1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method for measuring light intensity distribution.
2. Discussion of Related Art
To measure an intensity distribution of a light source, a sensor is sometimes put in a position away from the light source in some related art. Then the sensor is moved around a circumference of a circle with the light source as a center of the circle. It is necessary to move the sensor to obtain multiple testing data while measuring the intensity distribution of a light source.
The sensors used in measuring intensity distribution of light source can be classified into two types: thermal and photonic. The thermal sensors are low-cost and can be operated at room temperature but have low sensitivity and low response speed. The photonic sensors have high sensitivity and high response speed. However, the photonic sensors are high-cost and cannot be operated at room temperature.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide method of high sensitivity and high resolution for measuring intensity distribution of light at room temperature at a low-cost.